Several ultra wide band (UWB) antennas are known in the art, such as flat spiral, conical spiral, log periodic, Vivaldi-type, “horn”-type and dipole ‘bow tie’ antennas. These types of UWB flat antennas suffer from various drawbacks such as having an omni-directional radiation patterns, a low gain, or having a low-quality time response or combinations of the above. There is an ongoing demand for small dimensioned, relatively flat antenna with UWB response curve, a directional radiation pattern, a high gain and good time response over a wide angle of coverage.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.